Te Quiero Asuka
by 0FoX0
Summary: Songfic.Cuidado, Lemon


Aviso

**La siguiente historia es un Lemon, así que si no eres mayor de 18 años, o no te interesan para nada este tipo de historias, sal y léete otra cosas mas para todos los públicos.**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Harto**

**Estaba jodidamente harto, hasta los mismísimos huevos. Y la verdad, si tenemos en cuenta que estamos hablando de Shinji Ikari, el cual no había parado de tragar mierda desde pequeño, habían utilizado desde niño, y había traumatizado y desesperado a los mejores psicólogos del país casi hasta el punto de llegar al borde de la locura...**

**La situación se podría considerar como "un poco" peligrosa...**

**Casi tanto como unas 15 bombas N2**

**Decir que había tenido un mal día era poco. Para empezar y de buena mañana, tuvo que soportar un buen puñetazo en el estomago gracias a que a la siempre perfecta señorita Langley se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta del baño y al entrar la pillo tan solo con una toalla encima, **_**"si al menos la hubiera visto desnuda, el golpe hubiera merecido la pena" **_**, pensaría él camino a la escuela. Después tuvo al gusto de enfrentarse a 1 examen sorpresa y la notificación de 2 suspensos en dos de las asignaturas que peor llevaba, todo esto adornado con una paliza a la salía de la escuela cortesía de los "chulitos" del equipo de baloncesto y que le hacían la vida imposible al no tolerar que un pardillo como el tuviera el honor de ser piloto Eva. **

**Al menos no estuvo solo, Touji y Kensuke habían acudido a su ayuda, cosa que agradeció, sobretodo porque se llevaron la peor parte y acabaron tanto o mas hechos mierda que él. Debido a todo esto llego tarde a las pruebas de sincronización, con bronca de la Dr. Akagi de propina y aguantar a una Asuka con el orgullo por las nubes al obtener la mayor puntuación de sincronización con su Eva. Para postre un examen físico completo, la cara de felicidad de Ritsuko mientras se colocaba los guantes realmente daba miedo...**

**Para cuando por fin pudo salir, estaba lloviendo y como Misato esa noche trabajaba hasta tarde y no iría a dormir a casa, tuvo que dar un "alegre y divertido" paseo bajo la lluvia llegando a su piso como una autentica sopa, cortesía los conductores de Neo-Tokio 3 y su sana afición de pasar por todos los charcos que veían salpicando a todo el mundo.**

**Shinji simplemente anoto mentalmente el cargarse unos cuantos parkings públicos la próxima vez que luchara con su Eva.**

**Realmente había sido un día redondo, la paciencia de Shinji había llegado a limites nunca vistos y esta a un solo paso de terminarse y perder completamente el norte. Tan solo quería llegar a casa, cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama con su Sdat para olvidarse de todo y de todos.**

**Ni de coña iba a tener tanta suerte.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hey amigos...**

**Adelante amigos...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**10 pasos**

**Exactamente fue eso lo que duro la paz y tranquilidad en esa casa, el recorrido exacto desde la entrada hasta el salón había intentado ser sigiloso pero, el sonido húmedo que hacia la ropa al caminar lo delato perfectamente atrayendo la atención de su pelirroja compañera de piso, la cual lo miro de lado con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-¿Se puede saber que horas son estas de llegar pedazo de imbecil? ¡¡¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!!!- se levanto para mirarle a la cara- ¿Y que pasa, eres tan tonto que te has metido en la ducha vestido o que? Quítate esa ropa no ves que estas dejando todo el suelo perdido de agua, vas a tener que limpiarlo todo tu solito- termino señalándole con un dedo acusador y una expresión de grandeza.**

**Si este hubiera sido un día cualquiera Shinji simplemente hubiera obedecido y luego se habría encerrado en su cuarto.**

**Pero hoy no era un día cualquiera, ni de lejos, solo necesitaba una pequeña chispa para estallar, y esta se había presentado en la forma de una pelirroja de larga cabellera y esbelto cuerpo. La paciencia de Shinji definitivamente se había ido a la mierda en el momento en que ella abrió la boca. En su cabeza la rabia había dado un golpe de estado y estaba calculando la mejor manera de hacerle por todo lo que había sufrido ese día. Se sentía igual que cuando perdía el control de su Eva, la rabia lo consumía, lo controlaba, dejaba salir todos esos sentimientos que constantemente reprimía...**

**Mientras, Asuka se había enfadado al ver que Shinji no reaccionaba y le estaba gritando multitud de insultos tanto en japonés como en alemán, hasta había llegado al punto de agarrarle por el cuello de la camisa. Lo que no espero fue una reacción del tipo cabezazo en toda la sien que la dejo K.O al instante cayendo sobre la alfombra.**

**Y entonces, viéndola así tendida sobre el suelo, totalmente a su merced tuvo una idea**

**-Ohhh si...-Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír- esta noche si que me lo voy a pasar bien...ya lo creo que si...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Vamos, vamos mi amor**

**Me gusta mucho tu sabor**

**No no no no tu corazón**

**Mucho mucho tu limón **

**Dame de tu fruta**

**Vamos mi amor...**

**Te quiero puta!**

**Te quiero puta!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lo primero que Asuka noto cuando recupero el conocimiento fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza, lo segundo que estaba atada de pies y manos y amordazada. **_**"¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!, ¡¿Dónde estoy?!"**_** fue lo que pensó en ese momento, entonces escucho un leve sonido que atrajo su atención e izo que abriera los ojos. Lo que vio la dejo paralizada.**

**Ante ella sentado en la cama y totalmente desnudo estaba Shinji, masturbándose y mirándola con unos mirada de perturbado que nunca imagino que él poseyera. También se fijo en que estaba en su habitación.**

**Shinji por su parte, paro al ver que Asuka se había despertado y lo miraba entre sorprendida y asustaba, con los ojos como platos. El ver su reacción lo excito aun mas. Se levando y camino hacia ella sin ningún pudor.**

**-Veo que ya te has despertado Asuka ¿Sorprendida?, seguro que te estarás preguntando que pasa ¿verdad?, bueno digamos que he decidido hacerte caso y...comportarme como un pervertido. Al menos así podrás decírmelo con razón**

**Ella intento decir algo, probablemente algún insulto, pero al estar amordazada solo salió un murmullo imposible de entender, por otra parte, tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran al cuerpo del chico por completo, le dolió admitirlo, pero realmente tenia un buen cuerpo y...Santo dios!!**

**Al ver que Asuka había dirigido su mirada a su ahora totalmente erguido y victorioso miembro Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿te gusta lo que ves?- dijo arrodillándose ante ella quedando la cabeza de ella justo entre sus piernas. Ella intento moverse hacia atrás, escapar. Pero estando recostada de lado y atada le fue imposible- no intentes escapar, tan solo disfruta el espectáculo, créeme, pronto tendrás tu recompensa- y dicho esto continuo masturbándose ante una Asuka que era incapaz de cerrar los ojos ante lo que veía.**

**Una parte de ella tenia miedo, a otra le daba asco lo que Shinji estaba haciendo ahora mismo y una pequeña parte, esa a la que nunca escuchaba, se había aliado con otra parte de si misma que ni siquiera conocía y contemplaban con curiosidad y emoción lo que ocurría ante ellas. Lo único que estas partes tenían en común era un solo pensamiento **_**"Que...grande"**_

**Shinji no tardo mucho en llegar al clímax, y dado la posición en la que estaba decisión descargar su carga en la impactada pelirroja, que no se esperaba eso en absoluto y cerro los ojos, acompañada de una expresión de disgusto al sentir que "algo" caía sobre su cara.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Coro - Ay que rico)**

**Ay que rico un dos tres**

**Si!, te deseo otra vez**

**Pero no no no tu corazón**

**Mas mas mas de tu limón**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_**Esta...Caliente..."**_** Pensó la pelirroja, y al mismo tiempo, noto que "algo" estaba empezando a reaccionar en su entrepierna...algo que ella ya conocía, el problema es que se negaba a creer, se negaba a aceptar...que aquello la había empezado a poner caliente a ella también...**

**Satisfecho, pero no del todo Shinji quería algo mas, y por eso agarro a la pelirroja de la camisa y la levanto bruscamente, para sentarla en la cama, luego le quito la mordaza. Lo primero que hizo Asuka al perder la mordaza fue morderlo, llevada totalmente por la desesperación y las ganas de escapar. Al sentir la mordida en el brazo Shinji dio unos pasos atrás a causa del dolor, ella simplemente empezó a insultarle. Aunque los insultos no duraron mucho puesto que Shinji, ni corto ni perezoso le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara que la tiro sobre la cama.**

**-¡¡Maldita zorra!!, así es como me pagas por quitarte la mordaza, deberías ser un poco mas agradecida ¿no crees?**

**-¡Vete a la mierda maldito pervertido!- Ante semejante respuesta, Shinji le propino otro golpe, ahora Asuka lloraba abiertamente a causa del dolor.**

**-¿Tu no aprendes verdad?,bueno, pues creo que voy a tener que enseñarte a pedir disculpas apropiadamente- Shinji volvió a coger su miembro y le dio un poco hasta ponerlo algo recto- vas a darme una mamada Asuka, y será mejor que te esfuerces o el castigo será duro**

**-Ni lo sueñes pervertido-le contesto ella entre lagrimas**

**-Me temo que no estas en condiciones de negarte zorrita, pórtate bien y puede que te premie-dicho esto la agarro del pelo e introdujo su miembro en la boca de esta a pesar de su continua negación. Ella no había nada, a lo mas intentaba desesperadamente sacarse a Shinji de la boca, pero no podía ya que este la tenia bien agarrada del pelo y movía adelante y atrás su cabeza. Lo peor de todo es que el calor ahí abajo estaba empezando a crecer...**

**-Asuka...será mejor que tomes la iniciativa- pasaron unos minutos y nada, así que decidió hacerlo por las malas, le introdujo todo su pené en la boca mientras que a la vez apretaba mas la cabeza de esta contra él. Con la otra mano le apretó la nariz. Para Asuka esto ya era demasiado, podía admitir que lo otro era "pasable" pero esto la molestaba totalmente y por su fuera poco le estaba empezando a faltar el aire.**

**Shinji la dejo ir, y vio como Asuka caía sobre la cama, intentando recuperar el aire y llorando descontroladamente, a el le encantaba verla así, tan indefensa, tan dolida...lo excitaba aun mas, tanto que en un arrebato decidió arrancarle la camisa y el sostén, dejando sus pechos a su total merced. Tras mirarla unos segundos la agarro otra vez del pelo e izo que esta la mirara a los ojos.**

**-¿As aprendido la lección?**

**Ella se milito a asentir, lo había entendido perfectamente, aunque aquello la asqueara, aunque ahora tuviera miedo de lo que el pudiera hacerle comprendió perfectamente que, o seguía las reglas o iba a sufrir mucho. Tal vez si le daba la maldita mamada Shinji pararía y la dejaría en paz de una vez.**

**Shinji sonrió en contento al ver como la pelirroja, ahora por propia voluntar, lamía su pené de arriba abajo para luego meterselo en la boca y empezar a bombearlo arriba y abajo- Si...mmm...buena chica- exclamo este mientras le acariciaba en pelo en aprobación. Asuka por su parte estaba cogiendo cada vez mas ritmo, se podría decir que le estaba cogiendo el truco rápidamente. En algún momento su orgullo se había metido en medio y le había dicho que al ser "La Gran Asuka Langley" no podía limitarse a darle una simple mamada, no. Tenia que ser la mejor. Por otro lado, ahora estaba oficialmente caliente, no podía negarlo, todo aquello la estaba excitando de una manera que no creía posible.**

**Shinji se preguntaba una y otra vez si Asuka ya habría hecho esto con anterioridad y es que realmente le estaba dando un servicio de primera, no tardo mucho hasta que se vino...dentro de su boca. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, a Asuka no le quedo otra mas que tragárselo...odio el echo de que le gustara.**

**Shinji la dejo caer sobre la cama y salió del cuarto.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Coro - Querido)**

**Dame de tu fruta**

**Dame de tu fruta**

**Vamos mi amor**

**Te quiero puta!**

**Te quiero puta!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Al instante regreso con algo entre sus manos, Asuka no supo identificar que era hasta que fue demasiado tarde y oyó un "clic" alrededor de su cuello. Miro con miedo a Shinji mientras este le quitaba las esposas.**

**-Es por si intentas escaparte gatita-dijo ya con las esposas en una mano, y una cadena en la otra, dicha cadena estaba atada a un collar negro con un cascabel de plata que estaba ahora alrededor del cuello de la chica- Era de Pen Pen, de una vez que Misato lo saco a pasear...lo encontré hace tiempo y no le he encontrado utilidad hasta ahora.**

**En respuesta Asuka, ahora con las manos libres, quiso lanzarse sobre el, pero este dio un tirón de la correa haciendo que a ella se le quitaran las ganas de nuevo- ahora estate quieta mientras termino de desatarte- y se puso a desatarle las piernas, sin soltar nunca la cadena. Mientras lo hacia su nariz noto un olor que realmente lo atrajo, no tardo en descubrir de donde venia y sin ningún pudor, arranco de nuevo el pequeño short y las braguitas de la pelirroja que, ahora si, yacía totalmente como dios la trajo al mundo, intento cubrirse, pero este le aparto la mano.**

**-Vaya vaya, fíjate en esto ¿Así que realmente todo esto te ha gustado verdad?, ¿te gusta duro no?, seguro que por eso me provocabas tanto-dijo metiendo un dedo en su húmeda vagina, ella arqueo la espalda y emitió un gemido en respuesta- para que algún día te hiciera algo como es ¿me equivoco?**

**-Totalmente**

**-Mentirosa...**

**Y dicho esto le metió otro dedo a la vez que atrapaba uno de sus pechos con la boca y lo lamía con todas sus fuerzas, su mano libre seguía sujetando la correa.**

**Asuka no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hacia ya un rato que el miedo había sido totalmente borrado por el placer y ahora simplemente se dejaba llevar por el éxtasis. Todo le daba igual, y es que cada vez estaba mas y mas caliente, le costaba admitirlo pero tenia que darle la razón a Shinji, todo aquello le estaba encantando, la estaba volviendo completamente loca, locura que aumento al notar que Shinji había abandonado sus ahora erectos pezones y había introducido su lengua en ella. Cada vez gemía mas y mas, y los leves tirones que Shinji le con la correa no hacían mas que aumentar su excitación hasta puntos que no conocía...**_**"Dios...debo estar volviéndome masoquista...¡pero no quiero que esto pare!"**_

**Siguieron así un rato, hasta que Shinji encontró la combinación perfecta desatando un tremendo orgasmo por parte de la pelirroja, que no debajo de gemir como una loca entre espasmos de placer. Ahora era Shinji el que no salía e su asombro al ver como ella se corría casi encima de el y tampoco pudo evitar el probarla comprobando así que ella era tremendamente dulce...**

**La correa quedo totalmente olvidada mientras ambos recuperaban fuerzas, ella totalmente tirada en la cama y el, recostado cómodamente entre sus piernas.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Coro - Ay que rico)**

**Entre tus piernas voy a llorar**

**Feliz y triste voy a estar**

**Feliz y triste voy a estar**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, él había conseguido dominarla por completo. Había logrado lo que nadie creía posible, domar a la tigresa de pelo rojo, tigresa que en estos momentos no era mas que una linda gatita que aria cualquier cosa por su amo, puesto que sabia que iba a disfrutar como nunca ante el trato que este le daba. Por eso, esta vez no dudo un seguro cuando con un leve golpe de la correa llamo su atención y le dijo que se levantara, tampoco dudo cuando este se sentó en la cama y la ordeno que se arrodillara para darle vida de nuevo a su miembro, y tampoco dudo cuando le dijo que parara y la sentó sobre sus piernas. No...no dudo, disfruto cada segundo, sobretodo...sobretodo cuando le sintió por fin dentro de ella. Dolió un poco, al ser la primera vez, dolor que se fue rápidamente conforme el fue aumentando la velocidad ¿o fue ella?, no sabría decirlo, pero lo que si sabia es que al cabo de un rato ambos se movían a gran velocidad, envueltos totalmente por el placer y el sudor. Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió algo que si que la sorprendió.**

**El la beso.**

**Algo tan simple como eso, sobretodo después de todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Y no paro ahí, el beso fue profundizándose cada vez mas y mas...mejorando conforme sus lenguas entrado en juego y empezando a pelear por ver cual de las dos tenia el poder. Haciendo que ambos se sintieran aun mas unidos...**

**La vida era irónica, lo que tubo que ocurrir para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ese chico realmente significaba para el, por eso. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, lo decidió, nunca mas volvería a tratarle mal, nunca mas volvería a gritarle. Cambiaria los golpes por caricias, los insultos por besos, las peleas...por noches tan ardientes como esta y acepto convertirse en su amante, en su gatita...seria su castigo por todo lo que le había echo asta ese momento aunque...**

**Aunque era un castigo que de seguro le iba a gustar**

**Y así, acerco su boca a su oído y con la voz mas sensual que pudo encontrar empezó a maullar entre los gemidos de placer y a pedirle que entrara cada vez mas rápido en ella, mas rápido, mas adentro, quería disfrutar hasta el ultimo momento.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Coro**

**Mas mas mas por favor**

**Mas mas mas si si señor**

**Mas mas mas por favor**

**Mas mas mas si si señor**

**No me tengas miedo**

**No te voy a comer**

**Mas mas mas por favor**

**Mas mas mas si si señor**

**Si si señor!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Shinji estaba en la locura, una cosa era utilizar Asuka, denigrarla utilizándola como una simple zorra y obligarla a hacer cosas que nunca haría por voluntad propia, imponerse a ella, domarla, dominarla por completo y saborear con gusto lo que era el poder. Pero, otra muy distinta era contemplar como esta persona se entregaba totalmente a ti, a tu completo servicio y merced. Y en ese preciso instante, un relámpago de razón recorrió su cerebro. El había sido el culpable, el había convertido Asuka en lo que ahora era, el había echo que ella se le entregara por completo y ahora era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Si, puede que ella se hubiera vuelto su total esclava, su gatita, como los maullidos que ella emitía le indicaban pero...como su amo, ahora no podida negarle lo que ella quería, no, no podía, y por eso ahora era demasiado tarde para ambos.**

**Porque el era tan preso de ella, como ella de él.**

**Y por eso no podía negarle nada, y sin embargo...dárselo todo.**

**Siguieron como locos, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Llegaron varias veces al éxtasis, tanto a la vez como por separado, pero eso no evito que volvieran a ponerse otra vez a ello. Bastaba con un leve movimiento de la correa o un anhelante maullido para iniciar todo de nuevo.**

**Y fue al final del ultimo de sus desesperados bailes de placer, cuando ya, totalmente extasiados y drenados de todas las fuerzas ella se dejo caer totalmente rendida sobre él, a pesar del cansancio, Shinji reunió las fuerzas suficientes para soltar la correa y tirarla al otro lado de la habitación, aunque el colgante con el cascabel se lo dejo puesto, Con la misma mano le acaricio el pelo y pudo notar un gemido de contento por parte de esta, que poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el sueño.**

**Shinji no podía evitar sonreír mientras miraba a su gatita quedarse dormida entre sus brazos y por eso, antes de dejarse llevar el también por el sueño le susurro algo oído**

**-Te quiero Asuka**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Te quiero puta!**

**Te quiero puta!**

**Damelo damelo**

**Te quiero puta!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A partir de ese día, Asuka nunca se quito el collar**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Notas del Autor:**

**Canción: Te quiero Puta**

Grupo: Rammstein 

Bueno, como ya viene siendo costumbre aquí traigo un nuevo Fic fruto de mis ideas al escuchar una canción...la verdad, lo mío con la música ya es raro...

Por otra parte, también se trata de mi primer intento con un Lemon, así que toda critica será bien recibida.


End file.
